Lose yourself
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Vale always had the most interesting nightlife and to a young woman it was the perfect place to lose herself and enjoy a fantasy. A life away from the stress of work and an image to maintain it allowed her to be wild and carefree if even for only a night.


**Yo, so I have no clue what I plan on doing with this. But enjoy. Its modern day and an AU so don't expect everything to be exactly canon. –Kynita**

Bare feet hung off the edge of the balcony overlooking the heart of the city. Vale at night was something close to a wonder; the lights, the sounds, there was a certain type of excitement that only the night brought out of this city. It was a nice relief to find the time to enjoy this side of the city, being a very famous dancer and dancing for one of the most recognized and prestigious dance companies ever was a stressful life. Yet 23 year old Weiss Schnee managed to make it work, she would never full grasp how she made it work but she did.

Behind her the rhythmic pounding of the bass provided a sweet comfort, she was spending her night with a few other girls from the company at a very prestigious club called, Beacon. She had been drinking and dancing for god knows how long and felt like taking a small break outside. She didn't really know how long she had been out there and didn't even bother pulling out her phone to check, it was peaceful that's all that mattered.

A door opened and music spilled out interrupting her little getaway, "No Juan, I'll handle it. Yes, no I'm sure. Yes honey I'm on my way home now." An exasperated sigh let Weiss know exactly who it was. Pyrrha Nikos, one of the dancers she had come here with.

A small smile broke her set face as she looked over at the dancer, "Juan getting worried?"

Pyrrha laughed, "When is he not. Listen sweetie we are heading back now. Are you coming with or going to find another way back?"

Weiss thought about it for a second before standing up stretching to wake up her set muscles. "I think I might stay for a bit longer, I don't feel like going home just yet." Pyrrha's smile dropped slightly, "Are you still upset about…."

Schnee brought up a hand in a motion of silence, "Let's not talk about my last dance partner. It's just a big apartment and I don't like being alone in it for too long." Knowing better than to continue on Nikkos Smiled and nodded, "Well at least walk us girls out. That way _I_ at least feel a bit better about leaving you here alone."

The women shared a laugh and walked back into the club together, they moved expertly through the crowd. Gliding through the masses like water, Weiss was almost at the door with Pyrrha when she got the strangest feeling. Something told her to look back, when she did her ice blue eyes caught odd violet ones. A long haired blonde was up on the stage area behind the sound equipment. Hair pulled back in a messy pony tail and headphones only covering one ear the blonde bobbed and danced in time with the beat she was creating.

"Weiss!"

Her heart jumped out of her rib cage. Pyrrha was right by her ear trying to get her attention.

"Weiss! Last chance we are getting in the cab now!"

Weiss shook her head, "I think I'm going to stay here!"

"Whatever you say sweetie make it home safe!"

Weiss offered no reply, she was already walking back towards the sea of bodies trying to get closer to the DJ's stage. As she walked the song changed and so did the sea's movement. Schnee was turned around and lost herself to the beat. She began dancing joining the masses, becoming part of the waves current. She had never felt or heard music like this before it was so different to her, she never wanted to stop listening.

The music brought her down deeper and deeper into her trance, it had cut off all previous intentions. Her eyes followed the lights as the moved, it wasn't until one dark red beam passed over the stage that she remember why she had stepped onto the dance floor. The red light made the DJ seem like she had caught fire and it was gorgeous….no it was Sexy. So goddamn sexy. A male accidently bumped into Weiss and she found herself going head first into the beginning of the stage.

Bracing herself she prepared to keep falling but she never did, strong hands where holding onto her forearms righting her. She turned to thank who ever had stopped her from falling yet the words were stolen right from her mouth as violet eyes met hers.

"Careful there beautiful."

She couldn't help the blush that rose on her face, this DJ was even more breathtaking up close. They had a strong stance almost like a boxer but it was strangely very feminine. An orange scarf around their neck, paired with a yellow mid riff tank and black leather jacket. Black jeans and perfectly shinned black boot-heels. "You alright there?"

Weiss stuttered, "Y..Y..Yeah I'm fine thanks."

They smiled, "Anytime. The name's Yang. Can I get yours?"

"Weiss."

"Fitting. Here come up on the stage with me."

Yang began to help her up before even receiving an answer.

"Wait what?"

"Dance with me up on stage."

Weiss felt her blush come back even stronger than before. Dance? She was going to dance with this….woman that made her hotter than the sun itself? No, no way she had to refuse. She just couldn't.

"Yang, I don't…"

"Come one chicken what's one dance, I'll even play one of my special mixes."

Before she could protest Yang was back at the sound boards clicking on a few different items on the laptops surrounding the boards. The song that began to play had her captivated from the start, it was almost like a classical piece but the beat began to grow and mold into something else.

"You made this?"

"Damn right I did."

Weiss closed her eyes and felt the beat flow through her she began to loosen up not caring that another woman's hands where on her hips and they were close enough to feel each other's heart beats. It was intoxicating. She loved it they moved together felt the beat together. It was magical. As the beat began its ascend she was spun around to face Yang. Weiss gasped as those violet eyes captured hers.

Her heart was going insane she felt it skip to many times to be healthy, then the drop. Yang smiled before she pressed her lips against Weiss'. How to explain it. It was fire, raw passion against cold ice and the world around them was melting into nothing but background noise. She never wanted to leave this moment. When oxygen was desperately needed her chest heaved to regain what it had lost.

"Yang."

"To eager?"

"No….I loved it."

Yang laughed, "Than you'll love what I'm about to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm just got off work…..so my place or yours?"

**To be continued. -kynita**


End file.
